BestFriend
by OlitzAlways17
Summary: Olivia and Fitz were best friends back in high school. They split up because of the colleges they went to but what happens when they reunite and now she is helping him with his campaign. What will happen when these "Old friends" become much more than "Old friends"?
1. Reunited

**I feel like not a lot of people are still reading Olitz stories but i might be wrong. But I just have been in a mood to write again so i'm going to try to do this again. But I hope you enjoy this first chapter and hopefully more lol. **

**7 years ago…..**

Olivia was now 19 and graduating. She was ready to take on the big world and everything. She was graduating alongside her two best friends. Abby Whelan and Fitzgerald Grant. Abby and Olivia have been friends since middle school and Olivia and Fitz have been friends since their freshman year of highschool. Now they are all friends and heading to college.

"You guys wanna go out eat?" Fitz said.

"Sure." Olivia said.

"But let's take one more photo." Abby said then snapped a picture.

**Present Day…..**

Olivia just got home from a long day at the courthouse. She plopped on her couch with a glass of wine. She turned on her tv and watched the news. She then heard a knock at her door. She got up and opened it. It was Abby.

"I thought you was going home?" Olivia said.

"I was then I thought about you and knew you were here with no food and trying to live off wine so i brought you food." Abby said then walked past Olivia to her kitchen.

Olivia shook her head and laughed. "I do have food."

"Liv sandwich meat, bread, and mayo is not food."

"Anyway what did you bring?"

"I brought chinese food."

"I haven't had chinese since freshman year of college."

"Well it hasn't changed since so eat up."

The girls ate and talked about their day at work. Olivia has her own Office Olivia Pope and is one of her partners. Olivia works with her two brothers Harrison and Marcus. She has two other colleagues Huck and Quinn. Her business is very popular if someone is in need of help she is the one to go to.

"Have you heard from Fitz lately?" Abby asked.

"No, but i'm guessing you have." Olivia said.

"Okay I heard he has a girlfriend and that he's a lawyer too."

"Well that nice to hear." Olivia said then threw her food away. Fitz and Olivia used to have a thing back in highschool. They broke up because every girl threw themself at him and she couldn't take everyone talking about them being together so they just became friends and she focused on her career.

"You know he lives out here?" Abby asked.

"No Abby I didn't know. Why are you giving me a background check on him." Olivia asked as she walked to her bedroom and started to put her hair up.

"Liv he was your bestfriend we all used to be cool and he went to a different college and we all fell apart and I do wanna see you happy again. He made you happy Liv ."Abby said as she followed her and sat on the bed.

"Well now he is happy with someone else. Now can I take a shower and go to bed. I'm really tired and we have to get to the office early tomorrow morning." Olivia said as she closed the door to her bathroom.

Abby got off the bed and got her stuff and left. Olivia looked at herself in the mirror. "He's here." She said to herself.

Olivia took a shower. She got ready for bed. Once she got into bed she grabbed her laptop and typed in : _Fitzgerald Grant_.

It pulled up a few things about him. She then looked at his images he didn't looked to bad. She read a few articles on him. "He's running for President. Wow." Olivia said. Olivia put her laptop away.

**The Next Morning….**

Olivia was getting ready for work. She put on a nice black and white blazer with matching pants a plain white shirt and her favorite white heels. She curled her hair and put on a little bit of makeup. She grabbed her purse and headed out.

When she got to the office she spoke to Huck who was in his office with all his computers. Then Olivia walked down the hall she saw Abby standing near the conference room with a huge smile. Olivia looked at her with a questioning look. Then Olivia went to her office door and stopped. It was him. It was her old best friend. Olivia walked into her office.

"Fitz?" Olivia asked putting her purse on her desk.

"Livvie." Fitz said and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well it's nice to see you too Liv and thank you for asking I am doing great." Fitz said sarcastically.

"Sorry I'm just surprised your here."

"It's fine I probably should have called or something." Fitz said then took a seat on the couch in her office.

"I see your doing big things. I knew you were going to get your own office." Fitz said and smiled.

Olivia just looked at him. "_He still so damn handsome." _Olivia looked him up and down. He had nice brown curly hair. He still had that Superman curl that hung. He looked so good to her.

"Livvieee? Heeellloooo?" Fitz said.

"Oh sorry." Olivia said then walked over to a chair close to him and sat down. "So are you ever going to tell me why your here?"

"Well I want you to help me with my campaign. I need the almighty Olivia Pope. I need my old bestie. Fitz said looking at her.

"_Curse those amazing blue eyes."_ Olivia said to herself. "Okay I will help you."

Fitz jumped up. "YAY!. Okay tomorrow I need you to come by to meet the rest of the crew." Fitz said.

"Okay." Olivia walked to her desk she wrote down her number. "Here's my number just text me the time and I'll be there."

Fitz smiled and hugged her. Olivia hugged him back. "_He smells so good" _Olivia broke the hug. "Well it's my pleasure to help you or should I say ." Olivia said with a smile and stretched her hand out.

Fitz smirked and shook her hand. "It's nice to have you by my side . See you tomorrow Liv." Fitz said then walked out the office.

Olivia let out a breath she felt like she was holding for forever. Olivia walked to her desk and sat down. Abby walked in with a huge smile.

"Sooooooo? What happened?" Abby asked all giddy.

"He asked me to help him with his campaign that's all." Olivia said as she looked through the paper on her desk.

"Ouuuu the gangs gonna be back together." Abby said.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "IN COMING!" Huck said.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed. Please please please let me know if I should continue. Let me know what you know. I honestly feel like I know how I wanna do this story. The reason I never finished my other story is because I horrible writers block but this one I think I should be fine. But let me know what you think :)**


	2. Emotions

**Okay soooo I messed up in the first chapter my bad. But okay to change the time frame from last chapter it was 17 years ago when Olivia and Fitz graduated so now it puts them at the age of 35. (I had one job lol.) but I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for all the love and telling me I should continue so I will. Enjoy 3 **

After working with Fitz for a few months Olivia felt like she had her old best friend back. She was close to getting him in the president were on the campaign bus on their way to Santa Barbara, Fitz's hometown. The reason he had to go to Yale.

"You ready to get these last few votes." Cyrus said.

"You bet." Fitz said with a big smile.

"Where's Mellie?" Olivia asked.

"She had to go do a speech for women. She should be here later on in the week." Fitz said with a smile while he looked at his phone.

They made it to a hotel that Cyrus got for the team. Olivia got settled in her room. She was sitting on the bed with her laptop and some papers when her phone dinged. She looked and saw it was Fitz.

_Fitz:"Can you come to my room. I need your help with something."_

_Olivia: "On my way." _

Olivia made her way to his room. She knocked on the door and she heard a faint "come in." When she opened the door she didn't know where Fitz was until she saw the closet light on.

She walked over and sat on the bed. "What did you need my help with?" Olivia asked.

Fitz walked out the closet with a tank top and sweatpants and his hair was a little damp. Olivia couldn't stop staring. "_Damn_" she said in her head.

"Which tie should I wear tomorrow?" Fitz asked while holding a bright red tie and a dark red tie.

"Ummm...the Dark red one."

"Ah I was thinking the same I just needed another opinion." Fitz said then walked back into the closet.

"Is that really why you called me in here?"

"No I wanted to talk to you too." Fitz said as he walked out his closet. Fitz walked over to a tray of drinks. He poured himself a glass of scotch and Olivia a glass of wine. He gave her the wine and sat beside her.

They both took a sip and sat in silence for a minute. "Liv?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could have a relationship like we did in high school?" Fitz said then downed the rest of his drink.

"I told you yes already Fitz." Olives said as he sipped her wine.

"No Liv I mean us together. As a couple." Fitz said.

Olivia almost choked on her wine. She looked at Fitz to see if he was serious. She knew that look. Even though they haven't been around each other for long but she still knew that look when he was serious.

"Fitz what about Mellie...what about your presidency?" Olivia said a little worried.

"What about it? Livvie Im not in Love with Mellie she is just around because Cyrus wanted us together because I was running for president. Livvie I love you. Your the Love of my life. You are the one I want. Even in High School after we broke up I still loved you but I wanted you to succeed I didn't want to be a distraction."

Olivia stood up. So much was happening it was hard for her to take it all in. "Fitz it's late maybe I should go." Olivia said as she got up and tried to leave. Fitz grabbed Olivia and pulled her close. "Fitz." Olivia said in a whisper.

"Livvie I want you and only you please. I Love you still. Liv you are the one for me." Fitz said. He got closer and whispered 'Your my Sweetbaby."

Olivia looked up at him. She felt her eyes watering. She hasn't heard that name since high school. "Fitz please let me go to my room." Olivia said her voice cracking trying to hold back her sobs.

Fitz let her go and watched her walk out. He sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He got up and poured himself another glass of scotch.

Olivia was in her room sitting on her bed trying to bite back her tears. She doesn't know what to do she didn't know what to say. She feels the same towards Fitz but he is in a relationship he is about to become president. Olivia started to undress and she got in the shower to think about what she was going to do or say. She wanted to avoid him but that was going to be hard.

**The Next Morning…**

They were are Fitz's press conference. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Olivia. As he spoke he was staring at her. Olivia felt like she was in a corner. She wanted to run but she was stuck. Once fitz answered his last question they all left. Fitz walked over to Olivia and whispered. "We need to talk now...My room in 5." Fitz said then walked away.

Olivia took a deep breath and headed to her room. She sat on her bed and thought about what she was gonna do. She kept having this thought of resigning. He was gonna win anyway so why did she have to stay. She had so many emotions. She was in love with him too but she didn't want to ruin it for him. Her phone buzzed taking her out of her thoughts.

She looked at her phone and sighed. She got up and walked to Fitz's room. She knocked and he came to the door and opened it.

She walked in and stood at the door. He went over to his tray of drinks and poured himself a glass of scotch. It looked like it was probably his third.

"What is it Fitz? I have to get ready for the dinner tonight." Olivia said.

"Liv do you not want me? If you don't you can just tell me." Fitz said then downed his drink.

"Fitz your drunk you should probably take a nap."

Fitz slammed his glass on the tray. It made Olivia jump a little. Fitz walked over to Olivia. He had her blocked between the door and him. She had nowhere to go. He was in her face just staring at her. Olivia was breathing hard she didn't know what to do. "Kiss me." Fitz said.

Olivia could smell the scent of the scotch. "What?" Olivia said in a whisper not sure what he said.

"Kiss me. You know you want to. I know how you look at me livvie you can't hide it. Just kiss me." Fitz said.

Olivia closed her eyes and counted to three. She then leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was nice and slow. It felt like their first kiss from high school. Olivia was melting in his arms. Olivia broke the kiss before they got too caught up. "Fitz we can't do this." Olivia whispered and looked into his dark blue eyes.

"Liv you will be my lady. No matter what it puts me through for you to be mine. Livvie I love you and I want you...no one else. You are my end game. We will be together." Fitz said then let her go and walked to his bathroom. Olivia just stood there. She just wanted to run. "_What the hell have you gotten yourself in." _Olivia thought to herself.

**I hope you all enjoyed and thank you thank you thank you all for the love. I will make sure I keep these chapters coming. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. Until Next time 3 **


	3. Big Thanks

Fitz was getting ready for the dinner when his door opened. It was Mellie he rolled his eyes as he looked for a shirt. Mellie came into the closet and kissed him on the cheek. He cringed at it. He never really liked Mellie. He tried to like her but it was impossible. She was so stubborn and she didn't care how anyone else felt, she always had to have her way with anything.

"We are so close to winning Fitzy." Mellie said as she pulled a dress out.

"Yeah." Fitz was thinking real hard about something he has been wanting to do for a while. "Mellie we need to break up." Fitz said.

"What? Fitz are you okay?"

"Mellie you heard me. We need to break up. I don't plan on marrying you anyway so we might as well end it now before I get sucked up into your mess. Plus I know your sleeping with Hal" Fitz said.

"Fitzgerald you can't become president without me. You need me by your side. Nobody will want you as their president they will impeach you. Think about what the hell you're doing and saying."

"Mellie just get your stuff and be out of here." Fitz said then went into the bathroom trying no to start a fight.

Mellie just stood there in shock watching him walk away into the bathroom.

**2 Hours Later…**

Fitz went down to the dinner. Everyone was talking and conversing with each other. Fitz saw Olivia and a small smile went across his face. She had on a black fitted dress with her back exposed. Her hair was curled and she had a white clutch and very little makeup. She was the best looking in the room. He was walking over to her when Cyrus pulled him.

"What the HELL did you do?!" He asked trying to keep his voice down.

"What are you talking about Cy?" Fitz said not moving his gaze from Olivia.

"You know what I'm talking about!? Why did I see Mellie leaving and why when I went to ask her where the hell she was going she told me you weren't gonna Marry her?"

"Well it's the truth. You put me with her. You knew from the start I didn't Love her or wanna be with her. This is on you Cy and you are gonna fix it now excuse me I have a dinner to attend." Fitz said then walked over to Olivia and a bunch of other colleagues. Cyrus let out a groan. He grabbed a glass of champagne and down it all.

"You look amazing." Fitz said to Olivia.

"Thank you...you don't look to bad yourself." Olivia said.

Fitz smiled which made Olivia smile. "So where's Mellie?"

"She's gone somewhere." Fitz said then shrugged.

"What do you mean somewhere."

"I dumped her ass."

"Fitz why?"

Fitz grabbed Olivia's wrist and they walked into the hallway of the dinner room. "Because I told you I love you, I want you. You are the one I want by my side. I was never gonna marry Mellie. You are my future Livvie. Ever since High school I wanted you back."

Olivia was speechless here she was again feeling like she was in a corner stuck. She couldn't go anywhere or move. She just looked in his eyes. Fitz looked at her. He knew she had 500 things running through her mind so he leaned in and kissed her. Olivia was surprised at first but she settled. She sighed and they kissed for a few minutes until they needed air.

"Livvie I need you to tell me that your gonna be by my side. Tell me that you want to be with me too. If not then I can drop it right now. I'll leave you alone." Fitz said.

Olivia looked in his eyes. "I wanna be by your side Fitz...But What about you being impeached. You are gonna be hated. Fitz think about our races. A white man with a black woman running for president. People are gonna hate it. Then at that I was helping you with your campaign."

"Well they are just gonna have to get over the race thing. But Cy will fights it out. He doesn't know bout us but he is going to get this together for us. Okay Livvie?"

"Okay. Olivia said than sighed. "We should get back in there we've been gone for too long. We don't want anybody getting ideas so soon." Olivia said the smiled.

Olivia walked and then Fitz walked in a few minutes later. He grabbed a glass and started to make a toast. "I just want to say thank you all for coming on this amazing journey with me. Thank you for all the support. I wanna give a big thanks to Cyrus and for the help. But mostly Olivia pushing me to my best ability to get me here. She had been pushing me since we were in high school." Fitz said earning a laugh from everyone. "But thank you all for the help,love and support. Now let's eat!" Fitz said then everyone applauded and sat down and ate. Fitz walked over to Olivia. "Meet me in my room after the dinner." Fitz said with a smirk.

**Later after the dinner….**

Olivia was walking to her room. She made sure everyone was in there rooms before she headed to Fitz's. She knocked softly and the door opened as she knocked. It was kinda dark but not too dark for her not to see what was going on. Fitz was on the couch drinking a glass of scotch. When she walked in he smiled. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand and kissed it. Then he kissed her cheek, then her lips.

He pulled her into him. Which made Olivia breath hitch. Olivia broke the kiss. "What if someone comes in here?" Olivia said referring to Mellie.

"I made sure she didn't have a key and plus." Fitz pushed her against the door so it could close then he locked it. "No one gonna look for us. Fix said then kissed her again this time the kiss was filled with hunger. Olivia moaned and grabbed at the nape of his neck. Fitz picked her up and Olivia wrapped her legs around him immediately. He carried her to a dresser. They knocked down a lamp but didn't care. Olivia was trying to unbutton his shirt but he stopped her and looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Take off your clothes." He said. Olivia had a devilish grin and so did he. She started to pull down her dress and she had on a white lace bra and matching underwear. He kissed her chest then went to her neck. He was wondering if she still had that spot on her neck that made her weak. When he kissed and licked it Olivia let out a moan and that was the approval that she did.

Fitz picked her up and made his way to his bed. He laid her down and kissed her again. He was going to take his time with her. He kissed down her body slow while leaving marks. Fitz got to her center and started to suck, lick and kiss all over. He loved the sounds she was making.

Fitz went back up her body and kissed her more. He then got off the bed to take his shirt off and his kissed her one more time then he slid into her. Olivia moaned and threw her head back a little. Fitz let our a low growl then kissed her neck. He started to move in and out of her slow. He wanted to take his time. He was treating this moment like it was his last. "Faster Fitz" Olivia breathed out. So Fitz picked his pace up a little.

"Mmmm yes Fitz...just like that." Olivia moaned out.

Fitz loved the faces she was making. "Fitz I'm so close." Fitz started to pick his pace up more. She was scratching at his back and moaning louder. Olivia let got while Fitz continued his movements. He was getting kind of close too. "You feel so good Livvie." Fitz said. He kept going calling her beautiful and whispering sweet nothings in her ear which was making her orgasim build up again. They both came undone at the same time. Fitz rolled beside her and they laid there trying to catch their breath.

Fitz got up and walked to the bathroom then he came back with a cloth to clean her up. When he finished he put his underwear back on and so did Olivia. "Can you lay here with me. Just for tonight?" Fitz asked.

"Fitz.."

"It's fine you don't have to." He said.

Olivia looked at him and kissed him then cuddled into him. She ended up dozing off before him. He just watched her sleep until he dozed off himself.

**Let me know what you all thought. I hope you enjoyed. **


	4. In Coming

**The Next Morning…**

Olivia woke up and saw Fitz staring at her. He smiled and put a hand on her chin.

"Good Morning Livvie" He said then kissed her lips.

"Good Morning Fitz"

"Sorry about last night. I should have asked before I did what I did."

"It's okay. I'm on birth control we are fine."

Fitz smiled. "You want any breakfast?"

"No I'm fine. I should be getting back to my room we are leaving to go back to D.C today so you can get into the wild days of being president and so that I can get back to being the fixer of D.C." Olivia said as she stood up to get dressed.

Fitz got out of bed too and he walked her to the door. "Well see you soon Liv- Well ."

Olivia smiled then gave him a quick kiss and walked out. Fitz watched her walk from his room to hers. She had a little happy pep in her walk and it made him smile. He just thought that one day that will be all his.

**On the Bus…**

Olivia was sitting across from Fitz while she looked at a file on her computer that Abby sent her. She could feel him staring at her she smiled. "Yes ?" Olivia asked while she continued to type on her computer.

"Mmm say it again." Fitz said

Olivia looked at him then looked over to her left and saw that Cyrus was asleep. She grinned real big " ."

"Mmhmm..you care to come sit beside me?"

Olivia took a moment to think about it but she finally decided and got up with her computer and sat beside him. Fitz smiled when she sat beside him. He got close to her and whispered in her ear. "Your looking amazing Sweet baby."

His voice was so deep it caused Olivia to shiver. She just continued to work. Fitz put a hand on her thigh causing Olivia to let out a soft moan. He then ran his hand up her thigh to her panties and started to rub his fingers against them. Olivia leaned her head against the chair as she kept her eyes on her computer so she could make sure Cyrus was still asleep. "Fitz" Olivia breathed out.

Fitz kissed her cheek then he slid her panties to the side and started to rub her clit whiched cause her to let out a moan louder then she intended. Fitz stopped his movements and whispered in her ear. "Shhhh Livvie we gotta keep quiet we don't wanna draw any attention."

Olivia bit her lip and nodded her head. Fitz continued to rub her clit Olivia had a hold of his arm. She needed something to dig her fingers into. Fitz then slid his fingers into her slick folds and started to move them in and out. Olivia started to squirm. Her eyes were hooded and she couldn't take it anymore.

Just as Fitz was about to do more the bus stopped. He looked out the window and saw that they were back in D.C. So he took his fingers out of her and licked them clean. "Maybe next time ." Fitz said and smiled. He then woke Cyrus up.

Olivia was frustrated that they couldn't finish. As everyone was getting off the bus she sat there for a minute to get herself together. She then got her stuff and went home. When she walked in she saw Abby on her couch.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked as she walked over to sit on the couch beside her.

"Well I wanted to meet you hear to talk about something." Abby said.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just want you to tell me what happend."

"What do you mean what happened. Nothing happened." Olivia said as she grabbed her bag and took it to her room.

"Liv don't lie, me and you both know something happened between you and Fitz."

"And if something did happen i'm not telling you." Olivia said.

"C'mon Liv."

"No Abby. Now aren't you supposed to be at work."

"Your no fun." Abby whined.

Olivia smiled at her redheaded friend.

**Later that night…**

Olivia was on her bed looking at some emails and paperwork while drinking a glass of whine. Her phone started to ring. She didn't check the caller ID she just answered it.

"Hello Olivia Pope."

"Hi Livvie."

"Hi...Mr. President"

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Oh no. I was just doing some last minute work."

"Oh sound like fun."

"It's okay I guess. What you doing up around this hour anyway?"

"I was just thinking about you and I just wanted to know what you were doing. And I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me from earlier."

"Oh no I'm not mad I was a little frustrated but I wasn't mad." Olivia giggled.

"That's really good to know. Liv I also wanted to call and ask when will I be able to see you again?"

"I'm not sure we'll have to see about that." Olivia looked at her clock it was past 11. "Umm. Fitz I would like to talk more but I have to wake up really early tomorrow so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay..Goodnight ."

"Goodnight "

**The next Morning…**

Olivia woke up and did her daily routine. She had got a goodmorning text from Fitz so her day was going pretty good so far. She made it to the office and it wasn't as hectic as it usually is. She was sitting in her office watching Fitz give a speech. Then Abby walked in. "There's someone here with a problem Liv."

Olivia looked at the tv one more time then muted it and got up. She walked out of her office and there was a guy with blood all over him.

" I need your help my wife is dead and…and I don't know who killed her."

"Okay, I need you to tell me everything that has happened until the time you found her and I need your name."

"My name is Jake Ballard."

"Jake ballard as in NSA Jake ballard?"

"Yes."

"Okay everyone you know the drill." Olivia said. They sat him down in a chair and started to ask him many questions. He answered them all. Then they all went into Olivia's office trying to add up everything he was saying.

"His story does make sense but I don't trust him. I feel like he is lying." Abby said.

"Yeah I think so too." Harrison said.

"We need you two visit the scene to see if it's all true. Harrison and Abby I need you two to go down to the scene and see what other things you can find. Huck I need you to hack into his wife's phone and see if she has anyone who had something against her." Olivia said.

They all split. Olivia went back into the room with Jake. "I really hope you aren't lying to me, Cause I hate liars."

"I promise I'm not." Jake said.

Olivia looked in his eyes. She could feel it in her gut that he wasn't lying. She left out of the room as she was walking down the hall she heard Huck call for her.

"You got something?" She asked.

"I think so. She has a guy named Leo in her phone and it seems like they were having an affair." Huck said.

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for taking forever but let me know what you think.**


	5. Big Steps

**Later That Night….**

Olivia was in her office. Jake ballard was still there and the crew was still out looking for clues about the case. Olivia was looking their his files when she heard a knock at her door. She looked up and it was Jake. She waved for him to come in. Jake walked in and sat at the chair near her desk.

"I just wanted to come and say thank you for helping me. I didn't know who to go to but I knew you would get the job done."

"Your welcome ."

"Please call me Jake."

Olivia gave a sly smile. Then her phone dinged. It was Fitz. She smiled and opened the message.

"_I need you to come to my office."_

Olivia replied back to him then she texted Abby to let her know she had something to do then she put her phone down.

"Sorry Jake I have to attend something." Olivia said as she grabbed her jacket and her purse then walked out.

Olivia arrived at Fitz's office. She walked in when his assistant let her in. Fitz got up from his desk and smiled. "Livvie." Fitz said and walked over to her and hugged her.

"Hi Fitz. You enjoying being President yet?"

"It's pretty good. Kinda boring at times just wish I had someone to keep me company." Fitz said and sat down on the couch. He motioned for Olivia to sit beside him. "How was work today?"

"It's okay. Nothing major is going on well not yet anyway." Olivia said.

"I see." Fitz got up and poured himself a drink. "You want some?"

"No im fine. So why did you call me here?"

"I missed you." Fitz said and sat at the edge of his desk and took a sip of his bourbon.

Olivia was silent. "Livvie you know I still love you. What I told you on the campaign trail was true..all of it was. I want you again Livvie."

Olivia just looked at him " ." She whispered.

"I love it when you call me that and you know I love it." He said with a smirk. He took off his suit jacket and threw it across his chair. Olivia stood up and grabbed her purse. "I should go."

Fitz walked over to her and pulled her into him before she could get to the door. He started to kiss her neck and she was just melting in his arms. Fitz was holding her tight.

"Fitz we can't do this where we are" Olivia said.

Fitz stopped kissing her. "I think it could happen right there on that desk."

Olivia giggled and then walked out of his grasp. "Your funny."

"Come on Liv." Fitz walked over to her. "You know you want to." Fitz said as he started to kiss her and push her against the desk.

"Fitz stop" She said pushing him off her.

"Liv. You know we can't resist each other. I love you and I know you still Love me and You know you still Love me. I can't stop loving you…..Can you?" Fitz said as he got closer to her.

Olivia looked into his eyes. She jumped up on the desk. Fitz walked over to her and started to kiss her. She ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed. She started to tug at his belt buckle trying to get it off. Fitz then unzipped her pants and started to kiss down her body as he pulled them down.

Olivia grabbed his face and brought it back up to her they started to kiss more and Fitz pulled his pants down some. He slid her paties to the side and slide into her. Olivia gripped his hair and just enjoyed how passionate he was being with her. Fitz started to push stuff off his desk and laid her down. Olivia wrapped her legs around him. As he kept going. She was trying her best to be quiet because she didn't want his assistant to hear.

**Few Minutes Later….**

After a round of love making. They were putting on their clothes. Olivia made sure her hair was fine and she looked okay.

"Livvie?"

"Yes Fitz?"

"I don't want you to think that I just want you to have sex I re-"

"I know Fitz. I wanna be with you I again. We can work this out But we just have to talk about it and figure it out with Cyrus. I want us to be together. I definitely can't stop loving you Fitz."

Fitz smiled and kissed her. "Text me when you get home."

Olivia smiled and walked out his office and headed home. She was feeling great after seeing Fitz. She took a nice shower then texted Fitz and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning…**

Olivia woke with last night still on her mind. She was so giddy and happy. She got dressed and put on a little bit of makeup she curled her and headed to work. She walked into the office with a little pep in her step and it didn't go past anyone.

"Good Morning everyone." Olivia said as she passed the crew.

Everyone looked at eachother and was confused. Abby got up and already knew why she was so happy.

Abby walked into Olivia's office with a huge smile on her face. "I see someone got knocked up last night."

"Hush Abby." Olivia said then laughed.

"Come on Liv give me the details."

"Abby maybe later tonight over some wine but right now we need to get to work."

"Mmmhmm I got my eye on you." Abby sid then walked out of her office with a giggle.

Olivia walked out behind her. "So what do we have."

Harrison and Abby broke down what they had found out. "Huck does he know that she was having an affair?"

"We aren't sure." Huck said as he kept typing on his laptop.

"Well how about I find out." Olivia said then walked to the room they had Jake staying in.

" did you know...that your wife was having an affair?"

"What!? Hell no I didn't know she was having an affair! Well maybe her ass deserves to be dead."

Olivia was taken aback by his words. She just walked out of the room and back into the conference room with the crew. She walked up to the wall with all their evidence. "What information do we have on Leo?"

"His name is Leo Bergen. He is married with one child. He is in his late 30's that about sums him up." Harrison said.

"Okay when is the viewing of his wife's body?" Olivia asked.

"It's today? Why?" Abby asked.

"We need to go see it now. Come on Abby." Olivia said as she went into her office and grabbed her purse and left.

They arrived to the body viewing. "Liv would you care to tell me why we are here?"

"She was pregnant with his child. He wanted her to abort it and she refused so he killed her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Olivia said as she just stared at the body.

**Back at OPA….**

They were all gathered around the conference room watching the news.

_**Breaking News:**_

"_We are here at Leo Bergens house. He is being arrested for murdering Vanessa Ballard the wife of The director of the NSA Jake Ballard….."_

" ?" Olivia heard behind her. She looked and it was Jake. she got up and walked over to him.

"Yes.. ?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for your help and I just hope we will see each other again but for a good reason." Jake said then kissed her cheek then left."

Olivia just watched him walk away. "A job well done I guess." Olivia said then went to her office. She had a text from Fitz telling her he had a speech. She turned it on and watched it. She just watched him in awe. After he was done she sent him a message telling him he did great. She then grabbed her belongings and went to her apartment.

She sat on her couch and sipped on her wine while she watched the late news. Her phone dinged and it was Fitz.

_We have a meeting with Cyrus tomorrow 2:45. Please be there. Love you sleep well my Angel._

Olivia knew what it was about but she was ready to take another huge step in her life. She was ready to make another great decision.


	6. Big Change

It was Saturday afternoon and Olivia was headed to the White House for her meeting with Fitz. She had her hair curled with a black and white suit on. Fitz's assistant walked Olivia into his office. Olivia smiled when she saw him. When Lauren closed the door Fitz walked to her and kissed her.

"You seem happy." Olivia said

"I am. I'm going to be able to spend the rest of my life with someone I love so much in a few months." Fitz said and kissed Olivia again.

Fitz's office door opened and Olivia stepped away from Fitz she didn't want to be caught by any of Fitz's colleagues and stuff would get out so quickly. But when she turned around It was Cyrus.

"I can't believe you two didn't tell me about this earlier. I mean I knew but I wasn't sure." Cyrus said.

Olivia walked over to one of Fitz's couches and sat down. While Fitz said on his desk. "Well now you know Cy." Fitz said with a smile and looked at Liv. "Now I need you to let me know how fast and soon me and Liv can be together."

"Oh umm." Cyrus said as he walked over to the other couch across from Olivia. "Well Fitz can go and make an announcement to the press and tell them that he is now dating and then you two could go on some public dates so the press can get a few photo opps with you two together and that should really be it and you two can do whatever you want after that."

"Alright thanks Cy." Fitz said and nodded at Cyrus. Cyrus knew that was his cue for him to leave.

"See you later Liv." Cyrus said then left out the oval.

Fitz walked over to Olivia. He realized she was pretty quiet. "Everything okay Liv?" Fitz asked worried.

"I'm okay, I guess it's kinda a lot you know. But it's just a big step for me right now." Olivia said.

"Are you having doubts?"

"No." Olivia said looking down."

Fitz grabbed her chin so she could look at him. "We got this Livvie. Over a cliff just like in high school." Fitz smiled then kissed her. This time Olivia deepened the kiss for a little longer. She then broke it.

"Over a cliff." She said with a smirk.

**3 Months Later….**

Olivia and Fitz is now the world's favorite couple. Ever since they went public everyone can't stop talking about them being together. Nothing has really changed for them. Olivia still worked at OPA but now she lived in the White House with Fitz. Olivia put Abby in charge when Olivia couldn't come to work or be there at all.

Olivia and Fitz were in their room trying to get ready for the ball they had to attend tonight but Fitz couldn't keep his hands off Olivia while she was getting dressed.

"Come on Fitz I have to get dressed." Olivia said as she was pulling her dress up in the mirror.

"Livvie we don't have to be there until 9:00 and it only 8:40. Lets have some fun real quick." Fitz said with a smirk.

Olivia looked at Fitz and smiled. She started to walk towards him as she pulled down her dress. Fitz smiled. When Olivia got close to Fitz he picked her up and started to kiss her neck and chest. Olivia wrapped her legs around him and ran her fingers through his hair. Fitz walked them over to the bed and laid her down. He started to kiss down and up her body. Fitz pulled her panties off then pulled off his boxers. He finally kissed Olivia and slid himself into her.

Olivia gripped his back and arched her back. "Shit baby" Olivia moaned.

Fitz's size isn't just any size Olivia has never in her life dealt with anything like this. Yeah they were a thing in highschool but he definitely got bigger over the years. Fitz started to set a pace. He was kissing Olivia and kissing at her neck leaving a few hickeys.

Fitz sat up and lifted Olivia's leg trying to get a better angle. He started to go faster and harder. Olivia was digging her fingers in his back and being louder than ever. She knew someone would possibly bust in to see if everything was okay.

"Shit FITZ...Baby i'm gonna CUM!" Olivia screamed. Her back was arched off the bed. Fitz was trying his best to hold her in place. He was close to cumming too. He had his hands on her hips and he was gripping her hips hard while he was slamming into her. His fingertips were turning ghost white.

"FUCKKK" They both moaned as they came undone together. Fitz laid on top of her for a few seconds while they tried to settle down. Olivia looked at the clock and it was 8:55.

"Shit. Fitz we gotta get up it's 8:55 and i'm all sticky so i need a shower and I have to do my hair." Olivia whined.

"Okay but Liv I think you should wear your hair like you used to. I miss your curls." Fitz said with a smile and helped her get up.

"I'll think about it." She said then kissed him and rushed into the bathroom. Fitz smiled then went into the closet and got dressed.

It was 8:58 when Olivia walked out the bathroom she had her hair in her natural curly state. She had to put makeup over the visible hickeys Fitz put on her. She had on a navy blue dress that matched Fitz's suit. Once she was ready they made their way down to the limo.

They arrived at 9:07. When they walked in everyone was smiling and trying to get pictures and everything. Whenever they walked into a room it lit up. They walked around shaking hands and hugging people. They had a few drinks and hand mini conversations. The OPA crew was there too. Olivia was having a conversation with Abby.

"So how's the life of being president's girlfriend?"

"It's pretty good. We get some alone time. Everyone seems to love us together so there nothing much to be upset about." Olivia said. When she looked past Abby she could see Fitz and she knew he saw her looking at him. He smiled and winked at her. Olivia smiled and sipped her drink.

"Y'all are so cute." Abby said.

"So how's the guys? Are they behaving?"

"Yes they are everything to fine. I can handle them." Abby said. Olivia was looking over at the guys at a table drooling over almost every female.

"_Could everyone please come together?" _someone said standing on the stage. Everyone came towards the stage.

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight and to support the lovely couple and our President. Hopefully he is coming up to make a speech." The guy smiled.

Fitz smiled. Then started to make his way up the stage with Olivia. Everyone started to clap and cheer.

"I just was to Thank everyone for coming out and supporting me and my lady. I wanna thank my team that is helping me with everything and just thank you all for everything you have done." Fitz said and kissed Olivia on the cheek. He raised his glass.

"To Love and support." Fitz said and smiled. "Now everyone go and enjoy the rest of your night.

Everyone went to the floor. Then the song Share my Life came on. Fitz looked at Olivia. "May I have this dance?" He asked at put his hand out. Olivia smiled at put her hand in his. They went to the middle of the floor and started to sway back and forth.

_**Makes any difference**_

_**I still love you girl**_

_**You're my weakness**_

_**You changed my world**_

Everyone started to gather around them. Photos were being snapped people were recording. There were a bunch of awes going around. Fitz would kiss Olivia every few minutes.

_**Share my life**_

_**Trust in me**_

_**You're all I want**_

_**Everything I need (baby)**_

_**Makes any difference**_

_**I give you all my heart**_

_**Girl my sun sets**_

_**Anywhere you are**_

Fitz would spin Olivia and bring her back. She was so happy. She hasn't been like this or been treated like this in years. She felt like she was where she belonged.

_**Maybe I'm a dreamer**_

_**You're still my queen**_

_**Your love's like a river girl**_

_**Runnin' right through me**_

_**Share my life**_

_**Hey girl**_

_**Trust in me**_

_**You're all I want, hey girl**_

_**You're everything I need.**_

_**Hey babe**_

_**Your my dream and my joy**_

_**My heart belongs to you girl**_

Fitz pulled away from Olivia. She was confused then she saw him bend down on one knee. She gasped and everyone around her gasped too. Tears started to form in her eyes. Fitz looked up at her and smiled then his eyes started to water. He pulled out a beautiful 14k white gold ring with a big diamond in the middle.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope you have been in my life forever even once we were out of highschool You were my girl and you still are my girl. But now I want to make you my Wife, I want you to be the Mother of our Kids, I want you to be mine, I want you to be my First Lady. We are gonna go Over a cliff together. I love you Livvie. I have always loved you and now I want to make it official. Olivia will you marry me?"

Olivia wiped her eyes. "Yes! YES! Yes Fitz I will marry you." Olivia smiled. Fitz stood up and put the ring on her finger. They kissed and the cameras flashed. Fitz picked Olivia up and spun her around. They both had big smiles on their faces. Now their lives were definitely about to change for the better.

**I hope you enjoyed,let me know what you think. I will probably have another chapter up at the end of the week. I am hoping I will. But thanks for ready. **


	7. New Addition

After the amazing proposal that night Olivia and Fitz went back home. Olivia could not keep her eyes off her ring. It was just beautiful. When they were in their room Olivia kissed Fitz. He was taken aback when she kissed him. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you Fitz. This is the best thing ever and i'm glad your in my life again and this time your staying." Olivia smiled. "Your really making all my dreams come true."

"I'm glad I am. But now let me make some more dreams come true." Fitz said then scooped Olivia up and carried her over to their bed. They made Love all night until the wee hours of the morning.

It was 4:00 in the morning and Olivia was waking up for some reason. She slid out of Fitz's arms put on one of his shirts and went to go use the bathroom. Her stomach had started to hurt but it has been hurting for a while now. She washed her hands and looked at her hand and smiled.

She got back in bed and dozed back to sleep.

**Later that Morning…..**

Olivia woke up with a horrible headache. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 8:03 am. She groaned and rolled out of bed. She went to take a hot shower and got dressed. She took a pain reliever then headed to Fitz's office. When she opened the door he was sitting at his desk reading some papers.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Good Morning Livvie." Fitz said.

"Good morning." Olivia said back.

"What's wrong?" He asked when she got closer to him. He notice she was looking very tired.

Olivia kisses him. "I don't know I woke up with a bad headache, then my stomach has kinda been hurting. I took some medicine hopefully it helps." Olivia said.

"Well if things don't get better let me know so I can call the White House doctor."

"I should be fine Fitz. I don't need a doctor." Olivia said.

Fitz just looked at her. She looked horrible. "Livvie I think you should stay here today. Maybe you can work something out with Abby and work from here but you look tired and sick and i don't want you going to work not feeling good and not being able to focus."

Olivia knew he was right. She was dead tired and she wasn't feeling good at all. "Okay I'll stay." Olivia said. "But don't call a doctor unless I ask you to." Olivia said with a look.

"Okay baby." Fitz said then kissed her. Olivia started to head back to their room. She changed into one of Fitz's shirts and got back into bed. She sent Abby a quick message then she laid down. She just started to think about what could be the problem. She did get off her birth control last month but she really doesn't think she is pregnant. "I can't be?...Right?" Olivia said to herself. As soon as she said that she felt the urge to throw up. She jumped out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom. Once she finished throwing up she thought "I really might be pregnant...SHIT!." Olivia said. She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know if she should tell Fitz or just wait and see if these symptoms continue. She got up and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She got back into the bed and laid down again.

"Maybe if I just sleep it off I should be fine." Olivia said then dozed off to sleep.

**An Hour Later….**

Olivia woke up her headache was gone kinda she did feel a little nauseous. Olivia sent Abby a text message telling her to get an at home pregnancy test and come to the white house. Olivia got up and took a warm shower she put on some jeans and a shirt and waited for Abby.

When Abby got there she had 21 questions. "Your pregnant? When? Why didn't you tell me!? Does Fitz Know? Are you okay? Does anyone know? Ar-"

"ABBY..hush." Olivia said. "I don't know if i'm pregnant. I don't know when or how long. I didn't tell you cause i'm not sure. No he doesn't know. I think i'm okay. No no one knows except for you." Olivia said then started to head to the bathroom reading the directions on one of the boxes Abby had.

"Well are you gonna tell him?"

"Yes I'm gonna tell him but I want to be sure before i tell him." Olivia said. Then closed the bathroom door. She did what the instructions said she came out and her and Abby sat and watched tv until the 5 minutes were up. Olivia went to check on it and it read _Pregnant_. Olivia gasped. Abby took the test out of her hand. "Are you gonna take another one?"

"Yeah I think I should." Olivia said then grabbed another box. She drunk a whole bottle of water while they waited so she went back into the bathroom and tried again.

**5 More Minutes Later…**

_Pregnant. _The test read again. "I'm pregnant." Olivia said and tears started to roll down her face.

"I'm gonna be a auntie." Abby smiled and tears ran down her face too. They both started to hug and cry.

The bedroom door opened. The two broke apart and they saw that it was Fitz. Abby looked at Olivia and hugged her again. "Congratulations." Abby whispered then walked past Fitz and patted him on the back.

Fitz walked over to Olivia in two steps when he saw she was crying. "What's wrong Livvie?" Fitz asked wiping the tears off her face.

Olivia smiled then grabbed his face and kissed him. She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. He sat down then she sat on his lap. She grabbed his hand and place it on her stomach. She smiled and said "I'm pregnant."

Fitz's eyes went wide. "Your pregnant?"

Olivia shook her head. He picked her up and spun her around. He cover her faces with kisses. "How do you know?"

Olivia got up and grabbed the pregnancy test. "Well I took these but I'm going to call the doctor tomorrow." Olivia said.

Fitz smiled. "You are about to be my wife and your about to have my baby. Life is just great right now." Fitz said then kissed Olivia.

"Well since life is so great can we eat something?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. I'll call the chef and ask her to cook up something." Fitz said.

**Well i'm gonna end this here. Sorry if this chapter is kinda short I just wanted you all to have something to read. But I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. **


	8. Official

The next morning Fitz woke up to Olivia snuggled up on his chest. He breathed in her scent and smiled. He remembered the news she told him last night. He started to go into a daze. He was thinking about baby names and seeing their first steps and all the things him and his little bean were gonna do.

"We still need to go to the doctor." Olivia said with a groan and rolled over.

Fitz smiled when he heard her voice. He rolled over behind her and pulled her into his chest. "I know i'm just thinking about all the fun we are gonna have as parents." Fitz said then kissed her neck and rubbed stomach.

"My little bean treating you fine." He said against her neck.

"Bean? And yes we are fine. But momma needs something."

Fitz kissed her neck again. "And what would that be."

Olivia could feel his erection on her back. She smirked and rolled over. She ran one hand through his curls and the other down to his growing erection. Fitz's hips buck at her touch. He kissed her as she started to rub him through his boxers. Fitz pulled Olivia on top of him not breaking their kiss. He pulled down her underwear and gripped her ass. Olivia lifted up a little to pull him out of his boxers. Olivia positioned herself and slid down on him.

"Shit your so tight Livvie." Fitz groaned against her mouth.

Olivia breaks the kiss and arches her back. Fitz just looked at her in amazement. He pulled her in close and slid them up against the headboard. Olivia placed her hand in his hair as she started to rock her hips.

Olivia was panting and gripping at his hair. She wanted this moment to last forever. She had a nice slow rhythm going. She knew she was torturing him but she wanted to take her time with him. Fitz's hands start to roam her small frame as she continues to rock her hips. He trails his tongue down to the spot on her neck that he knows she can't resist.

"Oh..mmm i'm gonna cum..Fitz i'm gonna...OHHH" Olivia let her orgasm take over her. She shivered and shook in Fitz's arms. Her hips started to buck against him. Fitz held her as she came down from her high. He then flipped them over.

"Now since you had your way i'm gonna have my way."Fitz said with a smirk.

Olivia knew what this meant so she had to brace herself. Fitz positioned himself to enter her. Olivia stared at him and started to look him up and down and bit her lip.

He started to rub the head of his cock between her folds. "Mmm sweet baby your so wet." He then slid in slow then pulled out and he kept doing it until Olivia started to get frustrated. "Fitz if you don't stop playing around and Fu-" before she could get her full sentence out Fitz slammed into her. Olivia arched her back and screamed as she dug her fingers into his shoulder.

"You okay?" Fitz said a little concerned from her scream.

Olivia opened her hooded eyes and nodded her head to assure him. Fitz smiled and kissed her. They met each other after each stroke. He loved when he was in control. He had her right where he wanted her. Moaning and begging for more.

"Mmm more baby more." she moans.

Fitz leaned down closer to her and hooked her leg over his shoulder. He was going deeper than before. He knew now he was hitting her g-spot.

"Oh shit like that Fitz..Oh baby you feel-you feel so good." Olivia cried out.

Olivia grabs his neck and pulls his face closer to kiss him. Fitz takes his other hand and starts to play with her clit know it would take her over the edge.

"Oh yess...Fuck Fitz i'm gonna."

"Cum for me baby...Cum with me Livvie." Fitz groaned when his release was nearing.

"Oh Shit Fitz." Olivia said as her orgasm came over her again. Fitz's came undone with her. Olivia was panting and trying to get herself together.

Fitz rolled to her side and was panting as well. "I-I love you Fitz."

"I lo-I love you too livvie."

Olivia gathered all the energy she had and rolled over to look at the time. It was almost 11:00.

"We gotta get ready baby we have to be at the doctor in a few minutes." Olivia said and started to stand up. Her legs were still kind of weak but she did manage to make it to the bathroom.

**33 Minutes Later…**

They both finished getting ready. Olivia had on a black tank top with a white cardigan and leggings. Fitz had on khaki pants with a navy blue polo shirt. They looked like the perfect couple. Olivia and Fitz left for their appointment.

They arrived at the doctors office. Olivia and Fitz were able to go right in to see the doctor. They walked in and Olivia sat on the examine table and Fitz sat in a chair beside her.

The doctor walked in with a big smile on her face. "Good Morning." The doctor said then walked over to the couple and shook their hands.

"Now lets see, you saying you are pregnant?"

"Yes . I took a at home pregnancy test yesterday."

"Okay well lets see...when was your last period?"

Olivia pulled out her phone to look at her app that she had to keep up with her periods. "Well my last period was at the beginning of last month and it was supposed to come two weeks ago."

"Okay...Did you have any symptoms in those two weeks?"

"I had a few headaches and i hd been nauseous but i never been sick until yesterday."

"Okay." said as she wrote some stuff down. Then she stood up and walked over to Olivia. "Well can you pull up your tank top so we can see this little bundle of joy and so I can determine how many weeks you are."

Olivia laid back and pulled up her tank top up a little bit. started to apply the gel. "Sorry if it's cold." She said. She then grabbed the wand and started to go over Olivia's stomach.

"Here we go. You're definitely pregnant and by the size your baby you have only been pregnant for 6 weeks and 3 days."

Olivia smiled and looked at Fitz. He was so mesmerized by the little image on the screen. Olivia grabbed his hand and smiled. She could feel the tears running down her face. Fitz leaned towards her and kissed her tears away then kissed her. "I love you."

Olivia took a breath. "I love you too."

**Back at the White House….**

Olivia and Fitz were sitting in his office. Olivia was sitting beside him on the couch looking at things for the wedding while Fitz was working on a speech. Then the door to his office flew open startling the both of them.

"Where in the hell have thing one and thing two been all day."

"Well good evening to you too Cy." Fitz said putting his papers down.

"Where have you two been?"

Olivia looked at Fitz. "If you would like to know I had an doctor's appointment."

"You two had me worried sick." Cyrus said.

Fitz looked at Olivia and she smiled because they knew he was lying.

"What is it Cy?" Fitz asked kinda annoyed because he wanted some alone time with his soon to be wife.

"Well I found some people for Liv to talk to about the wedding and Fitz there is a big meeting tomorrow that you have to be at and then you two have to go to go to a school and talk to the children."

"Is that it? Because I would like to get back to spending time with my baby." Fitz said pulling Olivia close to him. Then laying his hand on her stomach with a big smile.

"Fine but don't be late for the meeting. You have to be there at 11 a.m. sharp." Cyrus said before leaving.

Fitz rolled his eyes then pulled Olivia in his lap and started to kiss her.

"Fitzzzzz." Olivia said trying to break away from him.

Fitz then blew a strawberry on her neck.

"Stoppppp." Olivia said laughing. "You're such a big kid." Olivia said once he let her go.

He then kissed her. "And you love this big kid." Fitz said and smiled.

"You're right I do." Olivia said and kissed him back.

**I hope you enjoyed this update. Let me know what you think and let me know what you guys think they are gonna have. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Arrangements

It was now three weeks after Olivia and Fitz had officially made sure that they were having a baby and since then Olivia has wanted to get the wedding out the way before the baby got here. She was in the dining area with Abby and their wedding planner James also known as Cyrus's husband. They were just finishing up the last few details on the wedding.

"Okay Now last thing..What is the date?"

"I'm thinking four weeks from now on a Saturday. If that's possible?" Olivia said.

"You know I can make it possible Liv." James said then wrote down the date. "Okay now thats it all we have everything else we already went over weeks you on your wedding day Liv." James said and grabbed his bag.

Olivia and Abby stood up and gave James a hug. When he left Olivia and Abby sat down and started to snack on the finger foods that were left out on the table for them.

"Wow My best friend is getting married to the most Powerful and hottest man in the world." Abby said.

Olivia smiled. "She is even pregnant by the most powerful and hottest man in the world."

Abby smiled. "I would have never thought you would be the one."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because You were always so busy and into work you never had time to have fun and now you out here bumping and grinding with your old best friend again and y'all about to be living y'all best Life."

All Olivia could do was laugh but she knew she was right. When Olivia and Fitz had split up she didn't pay much attention to boys. She had one boyfriend in college and that's it and she doesn't even want to see him ever again.

Olivia's phone buzzed. She saw it was Fitz. She opened the text. "I need to see you now."

Olivia sent him an okay. She looked at Abby and smiled. "Well Abby Babby Daddy has called. He needs me." Olivia said with a smirk.

"Please don't call him baby daddy and y'all nasty but I understand. I gotta go see what David is doing anyway." Abby said and stood up. Olivia and Abby exchanged a hug and they both went seperate ways.

Olivia walked into the Oval where Fitz was. He was sitting at the edge of his desk with a Scotch in his hand.

"Day drinking Mr?" Olivia said as she closed the door behind her and started to head over to Fitz.

"I need something. I'm so tired." Fitz said.

Olivia got closer to him and he pulled her in. He kissed her lips. Olivia could taste scotch on his lips. This was the only way she could get close to alcohol.

"How have my two favorite people been?"

"We are good. I haven't eaten much because i'm afraid i'm gonna throw it all back up." Olivia said.

"Awe. Maybe try and eat something light like a sandwich." Fitz said.

Olivia's stomach growled. "That does sound good." She said and laughed.

"Well let me feed my babies and maybe my big baby can feed me." Fitz said with a smirk.

Olivia smiled. She turned to grab her bag. Fitz smacked her butt before walking behind her.

After they had lunch and having a round of passionate love making the two went back to work. Olivia sat in the oval with him while she looked at some files. She was gonna go back to OPA tomorrow she wanted to be with Fitz a for a little longer.

**Three weeks Later…**

Olivia and Fitz were sitting in bed. Olivia was sitting in front of him while he had his hands wrapped around her. She was trying to read through some more papers but he was distancing her.

"Fitzzz I'm almost done." Olivia whined.

Fitz had his face nuzzled into her neck and he kept kissing and humming into her neck.

"_We have one more week until the Big Wedding" _

"Turn that up Fitz." Olivia said moving her work to the side and leaning back against Fitz while they watched the rest of the news.

"_President Fitzgerald Grant will be marrying his Highschool Sweetheart and The Fixer of D.C Olivia Pope. They re-aquatinted on President Grant's Campaign run. He was at the time dating Melody. They had broken up over the campaign run. Few Months went by and proposed to Pope at the inaugural ball and now in seven days people we will have the most beautiful wedding." _

_***Commercial Break* **_

"They got us down to the T." Olivia said.

"Yup but they just don't know about the little baby Grant that will be coming soon." Fitz said and rubbed her stomach. Olivia has still yet to show at all but her doctor told her that it was normal for her size. She wasn't gonna start showing until she got close to a month.

"They will know after the wedding and the honeymoon." Olivia said putting her hands over his.

"So can we talk about names?" Fitz said.

"Sure." Olivia said then rolling over his leg and grabbing her notepad out of the nightstand and Fitz did the same.

"Okay so lets start with Boy names." Olivia said. "How many do you have?"

"5" Fitz said after counting.

"I have 6" Olivia said.

"Okay, let me hear the first one."

"How about Jayden Thomas?" Olivia smiled at looked at him.

"I like I like and call him JT for short."

"Right."

"Okay me next, How about Tristian Ace?"

"I like that one."

"Okay maybe one more then we should get some sleep. You look tired."

Olivia looked at him. He was so caring and loving. She knew he was going to be a great Father and Husband. She loved this man so much. "Okay."

"How about Isaish Thomas?" Olivia asked.

"Are all your middle names for boys Thomas?"

"Just four out of the 6."

Fitz shook his head and chuckled. "I really like that name too. This is hard Liv." Fitz said.

"Tell me about it."

"Well I do like the two you have. We will go over them some more later on." Fitz said realizing Olivia would be asleep in no time.

Fitz kissed her then put his notepad back into his drawer and then turned off his light. Olivia did the same. Olivia got into her spot on his chest. She knew she wasn't gonna be able to sleep in that spot for long so she is using it wisely. Fitz held her tightly and kissed her forehead and they both dozed off to sleep.

**Well there we have it we are progressing. I know this chapter may have been a little boring but you ain't nothing wrong with a little Fluff. But I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Let me know which name you liked the most. **


End file.
